


Come to me, my sweetest friend

by OhDarn116



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kisses, POV Catra (She-Ra), SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: 'It makes her feel light-headed. Catra isn’t sure if you can really get high on love, but this feels pretty damn close.'Nothing much, just a one-shot of catradora being dorks in love
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Come to me, my sweetest friend

Magic. Magic everywhere. 

It sparkled and it popped and it covered every living thing in Etheria. 

At one point in her life, Catra would’ve hated it. Hated how it made her feel, how it was used so freely by the princesses, her once sworn enemies. She would’ve hated it, did hate it, because it reminded Catra of everything she’d lost, everything she didn’t have. 

Now though, Catra loves it. 

She can smell it in the warm afternoon air, taste it on the tip of her tongue. 

Her lungs burn. Her legs pump hard, harder than they have in a long time, as she races through the city surrounding Bright Moon palace. 

Catra dodges pedestrian by pedestrian, not offering so much as an apology or an explanation when they ask why she’s in so much of a hurry. 

Some of them stare, children point at the sight, Catra lets them. Nothing can ruin the pure joy radiating from her entire being in this moment. 

Soon she’s past the city limits. Towering buildings and cobblestone streets are replaced with arching trees and fields of tall green grass. 

The castle itself is in eyesight now, but Catra has no plan of returning there at the moment.

She lets out a cheerful howl, which in turn becomes laughter. It hurts her chest good. 

Behind her, Catra can hear her pursuer echo her cry of joy, making her heart skip a beat. 

She’s reached a steep hill now. It’s covered in a lush green, red and yellow flowers speckle its sides. 

Catra reaches the top of the hill and turns, making sure she’s still being chased. 

She is, in fact, but slowing down had caught her pursuer off guard, and now they’re each falling.

Catra lets out a yelp, holding tight onto the firm figure that’s run into her. 

They roll down the hill, both laughing now. All Catra can see is light, all she can smell is magic and leather and sweat. 

All she can feel is Adora’s strong arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

Finally, they lose enough momentum to stop their tumble. Each lay beside each other in the tall grass, laughing hard despite having no air left in their lungs. 

Catra watches Adora’s chest rise up and down heavily.

“Took you… long enough… to finally catch me.” Catra manages, taking big gulps of air each time she speaks. 

Adora turns to Catra. Her usual blonde ponytail is messy from their chase, causing strands of golden hair to fall onto her pink cheeks, framing her face. Her blue eyes sparkle gleefully. Catra could stare at her forever. 

When she’s finally caught enough breath to speak, Adora returns, “Yeah well, you got a head start, which is cheating.”

“Oh, is that so?” Catra chuckles. She pokes Adora’s side, causing her to jerk away with a sharp giggle, “Or maybe you’ve just lost your touch. I told you those moon cakes were going to make you fat.”

Adora gasps, “Excuse me Miss Applesauce Meow Meow, I am in top-notch shape, need I remind you!”

Catra shrugs, a smirk playing at her lips, “I mean, a demonstration couldn’t hurt.”

Adora blushes, “Oh, I’ll give you a demonstration alright.”

Catra yowls as Adora climbs on top of her, jabbing her hands into Catra’s ribcage until it elects laughter from her chest. 

“Stop!” She pleads between giggles, “Adora, you’re killing me!”

“Boo-hoo.” Adora teases, “You’re such a cry baby, you know that?”

Before Catra can answer, Adora’s blowing a raspberry into the side of her neck, and she’s crying from laughing so hard. 

Unable to take anymore tickling, Catra yanks on the blonde’s broad shoulders. 

Adora rolls off her, and then Catra’s the one on top. 

She grabs Adora’s reddened cheeks and squishes them together. “No. More. Tickling.” She orders.

Slowly, Catra releases her girlfriend’s face, expecting to be shoved off. Adora makes no effort to do so.

Adora’s expression softens as she looks up at Catra. 

“You’re beautiful,” she tells her. 

Catra’s eyes widen. She can feel a purr building up inside. 

“Shut up, you dork,” Catra says softly.

She leans down, planting a soft kiss on Adora’s lips. 

Oh yeah, she’s definitely purring now. 

Adora reaches up to run her hands through Catra’s choppy hair. It’s grown out some in the months since Horde Primes’ defeat, she probably needs trim soon. 

Catra kneads her claws gently into the thick fabric of Adora’s jacket. She can feel Adora smiling into their kiss. It makes her feel light-headed. Catra isn’t sure if you can really get high on love, but this feels pretty damn close. 

Beneath her, Adora sighs. The noise floods Catra’s chest with a warm ache, and she deepens the kiss. 

When they’re both breathless and dazed, the two finally break apart. 

Catra removes herself from on top of her girlfriend, in favor of nuzzling up at her side. 

“I missed you today.” She tells her, tracing patterns onto the palm of Adora’s slightly larger hand. 

“Yeah?” Adora asks. Catra nods. “Glimmer’s been keeping me busy lately. Dealing with foreign affairs and all that.”

“You should take tomorrow off,” Catra tells her, “fuck Sparkles and her work schedule.”

Adora snorts, “I can’t just take the day off Catra,” she scratches behind the feline’s ear with dull fingernails, causing her to purr even louder. 

“You’re no fun.” She whines. 

Planting a quick kiss to the crown of Catra’s head, Adora says, “I could… maybe get off a few hours earlier though. There’s a princess meeting at noon, but I’m sure Glimmer won’t mind if I skip it.”

The queen would mind it though, a lot actually, Catra knew.

Adora meets Catra’s two-toned eyes, “Maybe we could go out or something?” She bites her bottom lip, “I uh, I noticed a new restaurant opened up downtown the other day. It looks pretty good. We- we could eat there, or uh, something.”

You’d think after almost a year of being together, Adora would be a little smoother with her lines. Turns out she’s still a bumbling mess. Catra doesn’t mind however, she loves her for it. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Catra asks with faux innocence. 

Adora rolls her eyes in an effort to hide the bashful smile on her face. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Catra breaks out into a wide grin, she couldn’t even stop it if she tried, “That sounds nice… You sure Sparkles won’t get on your ass about it?”

“Nah, she’ll be pissed,” Adora tells her matter of factly, “You’re more important though.”

And that right there is enough to make Catra’s heart explode. She feels full, like a bottle of shaken up champagne ready to burst from the pressure. 

She presses a kiss where Adora’s jaw meets her neck. 

“I love you,” Catra tells her. 

The smile in her voice is audible as Adora replies, “I love you too.”

They fall into a peaceful silence. Catra isn’t sure how long they lay there, but somewhere along the lines, she drifts off to sleep. 

Minutes, hours, maybe years pass until the dryness of Catra’s throat finally wakes her once more. 

Next to her, Adora is snoring loudly. One side of her face is redder than the other. Oops. In the back of her mind, Catra wonders if She-Ra’s healing powers can fix sunburns too. 

“Hey,” she whispers, gently jostling the sleeping girl’s shoulder, “Wake up sleepy head, your face is starting to match the color of your stupid jacket.”

Adora cracks an eye open, “Blerhg.” Is all she says in reply. 

Catra chuckles, “Come on dummy, let’s get you inside.”

She lets Catra help her to her feet. For a moment, Adora wobbles, legs still wary from sleep and the exertion from earliers chase.

She licks her chapped lips, “Food?”

“Yeah you dork,” Catra laughs, “we can get you some food.”

The blonde grins, reaching for Catra’s hand. She lets her take it with no hesitation involved. 

They begin their trek back to Bright Moon, covered in grass stains and sweat without a care in the world. Adora’s wearing a dopey grin on her face, Catra’s sure she is too. 

“I’ll race you back to the castle,” Adora challenges, nudging her partner with her elbow.

Catra smirks, “Oh, you’re on princess.”

With no other words needing to be said, the two are off once more.

Catra wants to stay this way forever, running free without a care in the world, magic surrounding her entire being. 

Adora turns back to look at her, blond hair whipping in the wind. 

She can stay this way forever, Catra realizes. There’s nothing stopping her from doing so. No war, no evil sorceress, no galactic tyrant. Not even herself. 

Everything is perfect. 

Sure there’s going to be hard days. Days, where all Catra wants to do, is curl up and die. Days where she feels she doesn’t deserve any of this. 

But she has Adora, and Adora has her, and as long as they’re together nothing bad can touch them. Nothing bad can even come close. 

Because the two of them look out for each other. Always have, always will. 

And that’s a promise.


End file.
